Hyde and Jackie: What should have happened
by chrisrocks36
Summary: 1 year later, Jackie's mother dies and Hyde comforts her! One shot piece!


"_I can't believe Jackie's mom died!" Eric said, stunned._

"_I know," Donna said, tears forming in her eyes. Hyde didn't say anything. He just stared ahead. The only thing he could think about was how upset Jackie must be. The only thing he wanted to do was comfort her, put his arms around her and tell her it would be all right. But he couldn't do that. That was Fez's job. He was her boyfriend. Hyde felt anger boil up inside him at the thought of Fez and Jackie. They had been going out for nearly a year now and Hyde still couldn't be alone in a room with them. They weren't all lovey-dovey, but it still killed Hyde to see Jackie with him. He did notice something about them that gave him hope though. She almost never kissed him, or even touched him in public. At the beginning of their relationship, Fez would always try to hold her hand, or have her sit on his lap. Jackie always smiled and brushed him off though. Once by accident, Hyde had overheard Fez asking Jackie why that was. Jackie just said that since she had already dated 3 out of the 4 guys in their group, she didn't want to seem too much like a slut. Hyde could tell she was lying. Hyde always could. He could read her like an open book. Fez just smiled and agreed. He was naïve; he didn't know the first thing about dating Jackie Burkhart. Hyde also knew Jackie had never slept with Fez. When they started going out, Jackie had moved out of the apartment. She said she wasn't ready to live with a boyfriend. Hyde had decided not tell to Fez that Jackie had asked him to move in with her once when Red was threatening to kick Hyde out. Jackie always told Fez that she wanted to wait until the moment was completely right to sleep with him. She said she liked to wait in relationships. Again Hyde had not told Fez that he and Jackie had slept together even before they had decided they were officially going out. Hyde snapped himself out of his daydream and again listened to his friends talk about Jackie's mother's death. _

"_Poor Jackie," Kelso said sounding honestly sad, "Well right now she is devastated so we all know who she is going to come running to. Me. No one can resist me!" Hyde felt the urge to punch Kelso but he knew if he did that everyone would know he was not over Jackie_

"_Kelso," Donna said wiping some tears away, "She is with Fez! Why do you always think Jackie will come to you? She never does!" Kelso just rolled his eyes. _

"_Well let's go try and find Jackie," Eric said, "I may not like her but she must be totally broken up right now." Donna and Kelso agreed and all three of them got p and made their way to the door. _

"_Coming Hyde?" Donna asked seeing Hyde still sitting their._

"_Um.." Hyde said glancing around, "No. I don't think I am the person she wants to see right now. I was never good at comforting her, remember?" Donna let out a weary chuckle. _

"_I know it hard Hyde," Donna whispered. Hyde stared at her with his eyes wide_

"_I know you love her," Donna continued, "But you gotta let go. She is with Fez. It's time to move on. Bye Hyde." Donna smiled at him and went to join her boyfriend and Kelso. Hyde put his head in his hands. It was his fault Jackie was with Fez. Wait it wasn't 100% his fault. When Jackie gave him the ultimatum, she had assumed he would say no. She was wrong. Hyde was going to propose. She didn't know but he had actually bought a ring weeks ago. He had always thought they were going to get married, just not right then. He had gotten ready to propose to her when Mrs. Foreman had given him the note that said she left. That was all her fault. But everything that had happened after that was his fault. He should not have gotten mad at her for being with Kelso. That's what had screwed him over before. He knew she was just lonely and Kelso was just companionship. Then there was Sam. Sam had been the biggest mistake of his life. How could he not have left Sam? Hyde was pulled out of his daydream by the sound of the door opening. Hyde looked up. Jackie was standing there. She was wearing a ripped pair of sweatpants, a huge t-shirt, her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and her eyes were bright red and stained with tears. _

"_Oh Steven," Jackie said looking surprised to see him, "I didn't know…that you were here. I just…needed to be alone. Sorry." She turned to leave. Suddenly Hyde saw all of her shirt. It was the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he gave her for her birthday years ago._

"_Jackie!" Hyde called, "Wait, is that my Led Zeppelin shirt?"_

_Jackie turned red "Well it's mine now you gave it to me! And umm yes. I just had it in my drawer and I didn't feel like looking for anything else. Sorry." _

"_Its fine," Hyde said, "I was just wondering. And Jackie, I'm so sorry about your mom." Tears began to poor down Jackie's face. She walked over to the couch and sat down._

"_Is it okay if I stay here?" Jackie asked, her voice cracking, "I know it's um…weird but I just needed to get away from all of them. I don't need to be suffocated right now I just need to cry." Hyde nodded. He understood that completely. _

"_So um…do you want to talk about it?" Hyde asked awkwardly. _

"_No," Jackie shook her head, "I just can't believe she died in a car accident! I always thought she would die of alcohol poisoning!" Hyde laughed. Suddenly Jackie started sobbing._

"_Sorry! I'm so sorry Steven!" Jackie cried, "I look so dumb!" Hyde jumped of his chair and sat down next to Jackie on the couch. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder._

"_Jackie shh it's fine!" Hyde assured her, "You are allowed to cry! Your mom just died!" Suddenly Jackie looked up at Hyde._

"_Steven," She said more clearly, "I am sorry about leaving for Chicago. I just…I thought you would say no and I loved you so much I couldn't take your rejection. It would hurt too much. And when Kelso came I was just so upset and lonely. At first he was just comforting me but then he kissed me. I told him too stop but I was so vulnerable I just ended up going along with it. I was so mad at myself. I only wanted you. I'm so sorry about everything!" Jackie buried her head in Hyde's shoulder again. Suddenly Hyde realized Jackie had never really gotten over him. That was why she wouldn't sleep with or hold his hand or kiss him. This was his chance. Hyde put his hand under Jackie's chin and lifted her head._

"_Steven-"Jackie started but she was cut off when Hyde pressed his lips to hers. At first Jackie just stayed stiff as a board, but she began melting into Steven. She was kissing him back. Jackie grabbed a handful of Hyde's shirt and pulled him on top of her. Hyde hovered over. He made sure they were touching, but that he wasn't crushing her. Hyde began to unbutton her shirt. Jackie made no resistance. Hyde pulled her shirt over head and kissed her fiercely. Suddenly a cool rush of air came into the room with the sound of a door crashing open._

"_OH MY GOD!" Hyde heard Fez shout. Hyde quickly jumped of Jackie and smoothed out his shirt. _

"_Fez!" Jackie cried, putting her shirt on as fast as she could. Suddenly Donna, Eric and Kelso ran into the room. _

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Donna yelled seeing Jackie shirtless and Fez glaring at Hyde_

"_Holy crap!" Eric and Kelso both yelled in union, then high fived each other. _

"_Uh" Hyde mumbled, seeing everyone stare at him, "Crap" Jackie ran out of the room, followed closely by Fez and Donna. Kelso and Eric just stared at Hyde_

"_Man… you didn't do it with her, did you?" Eric asked_

"_NO!" Steven yelled, "I was just comforting her!"_

"_With her shirt off?" Kelso asked, "I have comforted a lot of girls, but most of them don't take their shirts off unless we are gonna do it!" Hyde sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. What had he done?_

_Hours later, Hyde was laying his bed, thinking about what had happened. Suddenly he heard a knock at his doorway. _

"_Steven?" Jackie called. Steven bolted upright._

"_Jackie?" He called._

"_Yea, it's me Steven. We need to talk." Jackie said_

"_Yea, I know" Steven said preparing to hear her parting words that would break his heart._

"_Steven, I love you. I have always loved you. I just broke up with you because I though you couldn't commit. I am willing to come back to you know. On one condition, the same as before, I have to know we are going to get married." Jackie said, a tear falling from her eye. Steven got up and brushed the tear away. Then he walked back to his bed and leaned into a small drawer. He grabbed a velvet box from inside the drawer and walked back over to Jackie. Jackie's mouth fell open._

"_Jacqueline Burkhart, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Hyde asked feeling his heart beat at a million miles per hour. Jackie's eyes filled with tears and a huge smile broke out across her face._

"_Yes Steven," She whispered, "Yes I love you. Or course." Steven stood up and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. While kissing her, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. From there he continued where they left off earlier. _


End file.
